


My King, My Queen

by smutfiction6



Category: Jareth - Fandom, Labyrinth (1986), The goblin king - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Needed to write Something, I have a lot of feelings about this paring okay, Smut, i am OBSESSED, i wouldn't say fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutfiction6/pseuds/smutfiction6
Summary: Sarah has no choice but to go back to the labyrinth and make Jareth her king, all of this to save her brother... and maybe get a glance at the handsome king once more.





	My King, My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched this movie and became OBSESSED with Jareth. I made Sarah older because fourteen-year-old Sarah just didn't fit.
> 
> Please Enjoy and thanks for reading.

The goblins were getting restless again. It had been too long since someone had entered the Labyrinth and the goblins had no chance to annoy someone else and reek havoc elsewhere so in the chamber the scene had become an all-out war.

Goblins were throwing things at each other and the livestock that casually lived in the castle. They were using their weapons on each other or just hitting each other and laughing.

One would think someone would put a stop to the mayhem and destruction but the goblin king just sat on his throne in deep thought. Absentmindedly playing with the crystal that spun in his long fingers.

“Your Highness.” A voice came, shaking him from his thoughts.

Jareth pulled his focus forward to find Hoggle standing there looking at him with intent.

“What? Can't you see I'm busy go be a pain somewhere else.” Jareth commanded as he now brought into focus what the goblins were actually doing.

“Your greatness you know I am a coward I only come if it is important and this is of the most important.”

“Jareth sighed and sat forward in his chair.

“Very well what do you want.” He said.

“Someone is at the edge of the labyrinth and wants to speak with you, and you only.” 

This got his attention.

This got the attention of the other goblins who now stopped their war and stared at the king with the most excitement.

“Well tell whoever it is I am not interested and if they try to come back I will send every last goblin after them, and give them no instruction but to attack.” He replied almost bored as he cocked an eyebrow.

“Yes please!” On goblin exclaimed

“It has been so long we would GLADLY take care of them for you!” Another one said placing his helmet back on.

“While I respect your decision I don't think it is wise... sir.” Hoggle said softly.

Jareth stood up and placed his hands on his hips. How dare a common goblin defy him.

“You dare question what I say? Well Well, Hoggle I must say I thought you weren't this stupid. You know the bog of eternal stench is just waiting to welcome you.” 

“Jareth, it is her! She would like to speak with you!”

He had a blank stare but only for a moment. Jareth knew exactly who he was talking about the one that escaped his silly games and broke his heart. 

“Who?” 

Hoggle tilted his head as if to show he didn't believe Jareth completely forgot about her but decided against it to argue.

“She has the boy too. She called for me and I came and made me transport her back here. She would like to speak to you and you only sir.”

He then smirked 

“Very well I will go see her. Everyone listen up! I am going to see the.....thing that has come into my labyrinth if any of you bother to attack I will personally ban you myself. Hoggle here seems to think he can tell me how to run this place so here you go Hoggle, while I am gone they are all yours.”

The chamber erupted in laughter as Hoggle turned red from the sudden attention.

“Him in charge!”

“The place will be gone in seconds!”

“Well, of course, I know that!” Jareth explained.

He then took out a crystal and spun it in his fingers.

“While I know it is quite laughable that I would put him in charge remember my minions, I can see all.”

Then with a flash of a cape, he left Hoggle standing there, the laughter echoing the walls.

 

Sarah stood at the edge of the labyrinth and looked around. It really had not changed much since she had been gone. She was surprised Hoggle did take her here and say he would get Jareth himself. Sarah knew what she had to do and Jareth was the key to solve all her problems.

“This is what it looks like.?” a now five-year-old Toby said looking around.

Sarah smiled, this was for her little brother and maybe a little, a tiny little for her too. The goblin king was handsome no doubt.

“Well well well I never thought I would see you again in my labyrinth.” Came a voice from behind her. She whipped around to see him standing there. Him. With his black cloak and his sexy smirk and that hair.

“This is the goblin king?” Toby whispered as Jareth advanced on them.

“Let me do the talking okay?” Sarah whispered back as she took his hand.  
“Hello, Jareth.” She said as he walked towards her, almost in a hungry manner like he was going to bare his teeth and eat her alive.

“Why are you here, come to humiliate me again and make a joke of the Labyrinth I have built. Come on a little field trip to show how bad of a sister you were to give your brother away. Or Sarah have you simple come back because you couldn't resist me?” Jareth teased.

Sarah stared at him, how could he be so cold and cruel. Didn't he have sympathy, didn't he understand.

“You're the goblin king?” Toby asked as Jareth's gaze landed on the now taller younger brother.

“Yes, I am, nice to meet you again. Would you like to go to the castle and party with us?” He asked getting down on Toby's level.

Sarah snatched him away before The king got a chance.

Just as she was about to explain an explosion blew overhead and two goblins came flying over them and into the field behind them. Jareth grit his teeth.

“This is what happens when I leave Hoggle in charge. Well, it seems we need to talk and I need to sort....this out. Come on back to the castle.”

He then pulled out a crystal and spun it in his hand before letting it transform into a bubble and sent it flying towards them.

Sarah instinctively took a step back and the king just laughed.

“It's nothing like last time Sarah, just going to transport you.” He winked and Sarah blushed a gorgeous shade of red before the bubble encased them.

Sarah landed softly on a bed that was dressed with the finest red linens she had ever seen Toby landed softly next to her as the bubble popped.

“What did he mean last time?” Toby asked making Sarah again blush and look anywhere but at her younger brother.

He didn't need to know about the ballroom dance, the attraction, the lust and love all rolled into one magnificent dance that haunted but excited her every time she tried to sleep.

The door burst open and in came to Jareth tugging Hoggle behind him cursing at him.

“Next time I leave you with them you take control you, absolute coward. I left you alone for a total of five minutes! Honestly Hoggle. Now, do as I say and take the boy so Sarah and I can talk and do not mess up again!”

Hoggle nodded and scrambled away from the kings' grip. He grabbed Toby and got out of there as quick as possible closing the door with a slam.

The energy in the room changed as Sarah lay on the bed and Jareth eyed her, leaning up against a wall nearby.

“So what have you come for Sarah, tick tick I don't have all day.”

“The bubble? I thought, I thought I had made that up. How did- you know about that.” Sarah asked.

He smiled the most handsome devilish smile.

“Sarah do you think a fourteen-year-old mind could make up something so extravagant. So bold. I had you in that bubble and orchestrated the whole thing. Now don't be dumb and tell me why you are back here.”

Sarah shook her head and tried to stay on track with the new information buzzing in her head. He wanted her, he wanted to dance with her.

“My parents are splitting up and they have said that they will put Toby and me in foster care, meaning we will not stay together. If they waited one year I could have him but I am only seventeen and they wont let me. They will split us up and I may never see him again. Please help me, help him. Let us stay!” She pleaded.

Jareth stared at her with a bored look on his face.

“What is in it for me?”

“I will be your queen, now and forever more.”

Jareth sucked in a breath. He could not lie she had turned almost into a trophy for him. Something he wanted and longed for. The girl that got away, the girl that was too young and too strong for him now coming back and begging for him.

“Sarah is that what you want?” He asked softly advancing on her.

“Just fear me, love me do as I say and I will be your slave.” She recited perfectly.

Jareth stared for a long time. Then with a look, he decided to test her.

“Well you know Sarah, in the goblin kingdom we don't make promises we can't keep that would be such a pity if you tricked me only to leave again?”

She then pushed herself off the bed and advanced towards him.

“Why would I do that. We both win. Toby and I get to stay together and you get your queen, forever.”

Jareth couldn't lie. He did like this older version of her.

“Then the deal with be sealed, with a kiss of course.” He said pushing her back on the bed.

Sarah gasped as he lay on top of her, light as a feather the air in the room electrifying.

“Then kiss me my goblin king and make me yours.”  
“Forever?” He asked unable to stop himself.  
She smirked. “Forever.”

Something in the room had changed something between them. They had not uttered one word in over a minute, just staring into each others eyes. Jareth leaned down and kissed her, the softest kiss she had ever felt. He wrapped his strong arms around her and deepened the kiss. Pressing his whole body into her, magic must have been in play here because he still felt light as a feather over top of her body.

“Jareth.” She breathed slowly pulling back and staring into his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Make love to me? Like in the ballroom?” 

He pushed off of her and sat up pulling her with him.

“Sarah you had to understand you were so young and the attraction was. ..Overwhelming I have no time, no age but you were a sweet flower that I didn't want to ruin.”

“When I can not sleep I lay awake and replay that scene. Your hands that damn smirk, Jareth honestly it was.... magic.”

He raised an eyebrow as her eyes cast downwards towards his growing bulge 

“Look what you do to me.” He whispered into her ear making the hair on her neck stand up.

“Take me Jareth, I don't think I am a precious flower no more.”

He eyed her almost cautiously.

“Sarah are you sure?” He asked

“Yes, make me your queen.”

Almost immediately he pulled out a crystal and encased them in a bubble, a golden shiny bubble as they kissed. His hands tangled into her hair as he once again got on top of her and kissed her with such passion and intensity she was sure it would knock her right off her feet if she was standing up.

Soft music began to play in the background as he slowly kissed down her neck and made it to her chest. His hands fumbling for the hem of her top as she tilted her head back and moaned at the sudden chill of her shirt being pulled up.

His gloves came off and were feeling every inch of her skin. Sarah felt like she was in heaven here, with him, forever.

“Jareth please.” She cried out as he slowly cupped her boobs and looked up at her and winked.

“Impatient aren't we?” he teased.  
She shot him a look and he laughed before he blinked and all these clothes were gone.

“Whoa.”

“Magic darling.” He said biting his lip and looking at her entire body. 

“I've dreamed about this. You and I.” she confessed feeling the need to cover up, he, however, grabbed her wrists before she had a chance.”

“Naughty naughty” he teased tracing small circles on her stomach with his tongue.

Sarah felt every inch of her skin burn at his touch. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Him a king, a man in charge to just....take her. 

He then positioned himself at her entrance and Sarah winced.

“Magic darling. You won't feel any pain.”

She smiled weakly as he laced his fingers into her and pushed in.

Pleasure overtook her body as she bucked up to get more of him into her. He smirked and began slow and teasing thrusts causing her to grit her teeth.

The pleasure was overwhelming as he thrust slow and deliberate making her moan and fall apart.

“Jareth my god wow.”

He laughed and thrust harder as the room spun. 

“Jareth I'm-” but before Sarah could continue he thrust into her and came hard shuddering against her sweaty body.

Sarah lost it. She succumbed to the pleasure and herself came, pulling him in closer and moaning into his neck.

He held her there, for seconds, minutes she was unsure. Sarah just kept her eyes closed wishing and hoping the whole thing was real. Of course, it was too good to be fake but she did in her whole heart want to be with him forever and be able to experience him forever.

Once everything had calmed down she opened her eyes to see them both fully dressed lying next to each other. Jareth looked positively content with himself and this made her happy.

“My queen.” He said grabbing her hand and helping her up.

“My king.” She responded as they left the room hand in hand.


End file.
